


Какая любовь, такие и розочки

by minty_mix



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Rusreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: — Яков, потрудитесь объяснить, почему вы снова опоздали? Вы считаете, что лекции по анатомии человеческого тела слишком скучны для вас?Яшу накрывает желание просто вытянуть вперед руку и красноречиво оттопырить средний палец. Будет и ответом, и выражением своего отношения к разговорам с преподавателем. Именно с этим преподавателем— Потому что долго ехал из КПЗ, — вместо этого выплевывает он, усаживаясь за парту и громко ставя рюкзак на соседний стул.





	Какая любовь, такие и розочки

**Author's Note:**

> AU в русреал, Яша - студент медицинского университета, Спок - преподаватель там же. Яша - Джим, Спок - Спок, Ленька - Леонард
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; тонкие намеки на современность. Повседневность. Матчасть по уголовке высосана из пальца.

— Яков, потрудитесь объяснить, почему вы снова опоздали? Вы считаете, что лекции по анатомии человеческого тела слишком скучны для вас?

Яша морщится и тут же досадливо шипит — совсем забыл, что губа еще разбита и бровь рассечена после столкновения с полицией в субботу. Он потирает пульсирующую от боли губу и молча проходит на свободное место на задних рядах.

— Молодой человек, я с вами разговариваю, — снова напоминает о себе профессор, а Яшу накрывает желание просто вытянуть вперед руку и красноречиво оттопырить средний палец. Будет и ответом, и выражением своего отношения к разговорам с преподавателем. Именно с этим преподавателем

— Потому что долго ехал из КПЗ, — вместо этого выплевывает он, усаживаясь за парту и громко ставя рюкзак на соседний стул.

Преподаватель сердито поджимает губы и продолжает лекцию. Яша ее не слушает, не записывает и даже не делает вид, что увлечен выдаваемым профессором материалом. У него вообще с этим предметом — с этим преподавателем — отношения странные. Профессор Спок — так называли его все курсы от первого до шестого и, поговаривали, даже интернатура, потому что о своем имени он ничего не говорил и хранил эту тайну за семью печатями, — относился к Яше... интересно: явно не одобрял то, что он состоял в политической оппозиции и активно участвовал во всех проводимых митингах, но периодически помогал ему с ранами. Например, не далее как месяц назад он собственноручно зашил Яше длинную и глубокую рану на руке, которую тот получил в обезьяннике после того, как ОМОН задержал его на пару суток за «мелкое хулиганство». Рану, конечно, обработали сразу, как заметили, но возиться с тем, чтобы долечить ее нормально, никто не стал. Полицейский в участке только фыркнул, что «сильно много чести маленьким зарвавшимся пиздюкам», и снова уткнулся в газету. Яша тогда только поморщился, но рубашку с одного плеча снял, давая профессору возможность спокойно и обстоятельно сшить края раны.

Спок вообще персонаж довольно интересный, Яше он кажется странным и классным одновременно. У него необычная внешность, отчего-то слегка заостренные уши, а тому, как лежит его челка, завидуют все девочки Яшиной группы. Сам же Яша больше ценит его знания и то, как он ведет свои предметы. Например, его лекции по анатомии действительно интересно слушать, потому что Спок умеет грамотно подавать материал и привлекать к себе внимание. Это, конечно, не значит, что Яша все слушает и записывает, как примерный студент, но не отдать профессору должное он не может — мозги-то у Яши на месте. Хотя, наверное, тот же Спок думает совсем иначе, особенно когда на лекциях каким-то образом всплывает тема политики.

Вывести Спока на эмоции довольно трудно. Обычно его максимум — это поджатые губы, означающие разочарование или недовольство, но не более того. Однако Яше вывести его на эмоции — раз плюнуть. Яша молчать не умеет; когда его мнения не спрашивают — тем более, поэтому он не может не сказать, что, например, профессор Спок ошибается, считая так, как тот считает. Сколько у него было с этим проблем только на первом курсе — это легендарные в стенах университета цифры. Нет, наверное, ни одного студента, который бы не слышал о том, чем во внеучебное время занимается Яша с лечфака. Некоторые преподаватели даже говорили ему, что если на одной из его «сатанинских сходок» кто-нибудь его случайно прихлопнет, то российская медицина только выиграет от этого.

Яша на такие заявления всегда ухмылялся, зло и мрачно, а после — сдавал сессию на отлично, даже если приходил на три пересдачи подряд.

Спок так не говорил никогда. Наоборот, после особенно активных дискуссий он хмыкал и утверждал, что Яшин ум было бы полезно использовать в действительно нужном русле. Яша улыбался, качал головой, и лекция снова возвращалась к своей изначальной теме.

В общем, отношения у Яши с профессором были необычными. Ну кто бы еще из преподавателей согласился иногда добровольно латать незадачливого революционера? Правильно — никто. Но Спок и сегодня не изменяет своей привычке, прося Яшу остаться после пары.

Когда все студенты уходят, Яша подходит к его столу и выжидающе смотрит, языком касаясь разбитой губы. Ранка саднит и чешется, но он, в конце концов, будущий врач, а потому и терпит неприятное ощущение.

— Сильно болит? — как бы между прочим интересуется профессор. Как будто не он в начале пары неодобрительно поджимал губы, глядя на разукрашенное Яшино лицо.

— Терпимо, — сухо отвечает Яша.

— Привык уже, наверное? — снова спрашивает Спок, что-то ища в своем портфеле. Яша подозрительно прищуривается, внимательно следя за его действиями.

— А вы хотите сделать еще больнее?

Спок смотрит на него пару секунд, будто ищет какой-то ответ в бесстыжих глазах Яши.

— Помочь тебе, революционер, хочу, — наконец говорит он. 

Яша усмехается: не верит, что Споку есть до него дело. Что кому-то вообще есть до него дело, если даже собственная мать, узнав, за что его задержали первый раз, отвернулась от него и теперь разговаривала только при самой крайней необходимости. А отца у него не было. Мать часто говорила, что, наверное, будь его отец жив — вправил бы сыну мозги, ремнем да через задницу. Яша на это только смеялся ей в лицо и уходил из дома, хлопая дверью.

— Не хотите, — твердо заявляет он. — К чему все это, профессор? Неужели вам действительно хочется со мной возиться?

Спок не отвечает. Яша задает этот вопрос далеко не в первый раз, и никогда не получает ответа. В общем-то, ничего не меняется. Вместо слов Спок протягивает ему флакончик перекиси и ватный диск. Яша смотрит на это с подозрением.

— Мне выпить и заткнуться? — неловко шутит он. После странной заботы профессора дико стыдно перед самим собой, а еще — перед друзьями, которые, толкая Яшу в бок, шутят, что проф на него запал. 

— Вылить на ватку и обработать раны, пока не загноились. Что, вводный курс первой помощи на первом курсе прошел мимо тебя? — Спок выразительно выгибает бровь, и Яше приходится принять лекарства из его рук. — Или его ты тоже в КПЗ провел?

Яше хочется скорчить рожицу и показать профессору язык, но это выйдет за рамки их и без того ненормального общения. Поэтому он просто под его пристальным взглядом мочит диск и прижимает его к рассеченной брови.

— Зашивать не нужно? — вновь спрашивает Спок. Яша качает головой.

— Я могу идти?

— Можешь. Только постарайся больше не попадать в такие неприятности.

Яша смеется. Не опаздывать на пары такими странными формулировками его еще не просили.

***

На следующую пару Спока, через неделю, Яша не приходит, и у него на это есть просто шикарное объяснение — достаточно просто включить телевизор, потому что кадр, на котором два ОМОНовца тащат Яшу в свой автозак, транслируется по всем каналам. Сам же Яша отлеживается дома. На его скуле цветет синяк, уже наливающийся фиолетовым, а костяшки сбиты до кровавых царапин. Ранки чуть пощипывает, когда на них попадает вода, стекающая с замороженного окорочка, который Яша прикладывает к синяку, но он на это ощущение не обращает внимание. Ему нужно до вечера встать на ноги, потому что вечером — грандиозное событие по меркам их небольшого спального района. Стрелка двух враждующих группировок. Яша не относится ни к одной из них, но его лучший друг, Ленька, очень просил пойти с ним, так сказать, для массы. Отказывать лучшему другу было не в Яшиных правилах.

Поэтому вечером он говорит матери, что идет ночевать к Леньке, на что мать только закатывает глаза и бурчит что-то вроде: «Знаю я, куда ты идешь. Опять вернешься избитый весь. Вот был бы жив отец...». Дальше Яша уже не дослушивает — хлопает дверью и, стараясь не обращать внимания на ноющие костяшки, выходит из подъезда. Холодный осенний воздух щекочет ноздри запахом прелых листьев, и Яша, довольный, вдыхает поглубже. 

Ленька уже ждет его у выхода из арки.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — говорит он, пожимая Яшину ладонь.

— Да брось, мне не трудно.

— Как тебя мама отпустила?

Яша красноречиво закатывает глаза, и Леня ухмыляется, чуть качая головой. Он знает, что у Яши в семье отношения так себе, после смерти отца — особенно, но Яшино к этому отношение его восхищает — сам говорил об этом не раз.

— Понятно. У меня тут есть кое-что для тебя. Очень надеюсь, что оно нам сегодня не понадобится, но вдруг.

Яша смотрит на Леню, чуть нахмурив брови и откровенно не понимая, о чем тот говорит, а потом тот протягивает ему «розочку» — отбитое горлышко стеклянной бутылки. Яша морщится.

— Слушай, я не спрашиваю, чем ты вообще занимаешься с этими мутными парнями, но, Лень, это как-то не вписывается в твое «просто постоять рядом».

— Все нормально. Говорю же, что это нам сегодня не понадобится.

Яша ему, конечно, не верит, но «розочку» принимает, заводя руку за спину и скрывая «розочку» от посторонних глаз.

Вечером они действительно обходятся без нее: два парня гоповатого вида — видимо, главы местных банд, — что-то решают буквально четырьмя репликами, одна из которых — подколка в Яшину сторону: мол, парень, мы тут не кровью асфальт пачкать пришли; и вся массовка спокойно рассасывается по подворотням. Ленька с Яшей идут к ближайшей мусорке — Яше кажется, что чертова «розочка» оттягивает его плечо, нереально тяжелым весом ощущаясь в руке, потому что он никогда не хотел пачкать руки и связываться с криминалом. Оппозиция — это одно, но вот это вот — увольте, не его тема. Да и вообще ему хочется как минимум плюнуть в Леньку, потому что это выглядит как подстава: Яша на таких сборищах бывал не раз, глаз у него был наметан, а потому и не заметил он ничего такого у кого-то еще.

Он достает осколок, не дойдя до контейнера пару метров. Вертит его в руках, разглядывая зеленое мутное стекло, хочет высказать Леньке все, что думает об этом вечере, но слышит, как его зовут где-то позади.

— Яков? — раздается голос профессора Спока, и Яша вздрагивает, от неожиданности крепче сжимая «розочку» в руках. И без того надломленное горлышко дает очередную трещину, стекло со звоном лопается в его руке, впиваясь острыми краями в ладони. Яша шипит и разжимает кулак. — Значит, это вам интереснее, чем лекции в университете. Что ж, интересный выбор.

И Спок, поджав губы, уходит, а Яша только смотрит ему вслед, все еще недоуменно хлопая глазами. Ленька трогает его за плечо, тихо спрашивая:

— Это что за чудик?

— Препод по анатомии, — так же тихо отвечает Яша. Ленька кивает, не понаслышке зная о странных Яшиных отношениях с профессором.

— Это он к тебе подкатывает?

— Ты бы лучше вместо того, чтобы нести всякую хрень, дал мне салфетку. 

Ленька с готовностью протягивает ему платок. Яша вытирает кровь с руки и прижимает его к порезу, вспоминая, где дома лежат бинты. Он думает, что так мать хотя бы не будет ругаться, что он снова пришел избитый — всего-то порезанная рука. Не так уж страшно в свете того, что через пару дней его скула приобретет желтый оттенок

Они прощаются у дома Яши, Ленька хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что проф вполне себе даже симпатичный. Яша только улыбается и называет Леньку идиотом, здоровой рукой толкая его в бок. Но поднявшись домой он ловит себя на мысли, что Ленька, если задуматься, прав. Не то чтобы он хотел задумываться на тему привлекательности своего профессора, но этот вывод приходит к нему, словно озарение, и дарит внезапное осознание того, что Яше даже не противно представлять, что Спок к нему действительно подкатывает.

Проблем у Яши с ориентацией не было. Точнее, даже не так. У него, как шутил он сам, просто не было ориентации — не видел он разницы в том, с кем встречаться. Если с человеком хорошо, то разве важно, что у него между ног? Хотя он, конечно, не афишировал, справедливо считая, что его личная жизнь не должна становиться достоянием общественности. Но в момент, когда осознал, что к мальчикам его тянет так же сильно, как к девочкам, он скрепя сердце признался в этом Леньке. И — неожиданно — не получил ничего, кроме дружеской поддержки и верного замечания о том, что настоящего друга постельные дела друзей волновать не должны. И это, наверное, в наибольшей степени определило Яшино легкое отношение к своим симпатиям.

Хотя признать тот факт, что тебе слегка симпатичен собственный преподаватель, оказывается не так легко. 

Всю ночь он толком не спит, обдумывая эту мысль и так, и эдак, но в итоге лучшим вариантом кажется просто забить и пустить все на самотек. В конце концов, раньше его не особенно волновало отношение Спока к себе и свое отношение к Споку, так с чего бы вдруг ему париться из-за этого теперь?

И до следующей встречи со Споком на лекции Яша так и думает — что ему плевать на все и что ему совершенно нет дела до профессора. К тому же выходные у него снова проходят активно: они с ребятами из штаба оппозиции раздают агитационные листовки и призывают вступать в их ряды, чуть не нарываются на драку с какими-то отморозками, но вовремя уносят ноги, а в конце концов прячутся от знакомых полицейских, у которых Яша далеко не на хорошем счету. Но едва он только видит, как Спок приближается к аудитории, ему кажется, что лучше бы его снова закрыли в КПЗ в воспитательных целях.

Спок проходит мимо него и даже не удостаивает взглядом. Яше хочется возмутиться, мол, какого черта вообще, посмотрите, профессор, я даже не опоздал сегодня, ради вас приполз в универ пораньше! Но он справедливо решает, что одногруппники на заслужили такой клоунады, а потому просто занимает излюбленное место на последних рядах.

Сегодня Яша — примерный студент. Он ведет конспект лекции, даже просит у одногруппницы выделители, чтобы подчеркнуть важные моменты, и сам не знает, для кого так старается. Споку его лекции никуда не уперлись, да и самому Яше они не нужны. Но природное упрямство и желание не ударить в грязь лицом заставляет самозабвенно записывать слова профессора в тетрадь.

Спок и после лекции не просит его остаться. С одной стороны, Яша рад — синяки почти прошли, порез на ладони еще иногда кровит, но не гноится — и слава богу. Но с другой — кажется, он слишком привык к вниманию со стороны Спока. И теперь даже немного обидно, что все кончается... вот так.

Но Яша решает, что все в порядке. В конце концов, он, наверное, сам себе все надумал, а теперь мучается, как последний дурак. К тому же руководитель штаба присылает смску о том, что на следующей неделе — как раз в день лекции Спока — у них снова будет митинг. И ни о чем другом Яша больше думать не может.

***

Митинг проходит на удивление гладко и спокойно, и для Яши он даже не заканчивается в КПЗ или в кузове служебной машины ОМОНа. Он возвращается домой не избитый и не помятый, и мать смотрит на него подозрительно, не веря, что ее сын может вернуться домой в таком состоянии, но он тут же говорит, что вечером идет гулять с Ленькой, и все ее надежды рушатся. 

Они действительно идут с Ленькой гулять, но все заканчивается дракой с очередными придурками во дворе. Яше нравится это ощущение: адреналин разгоняет кровь, все тело напряжено, ждет удара или возможности ударить самому, и Яше только это и нужно. Он смело выбрасывает кулак вперед, костяшками влетая в лицо незнакомого задиры, а после все мутузят друг друга, даже не пытаясь разобраться, в чем причина конфликта. В общем-то, Яша думает, что это — неплохой способ выпустить пар посреди напряженной недели, но в момент, когда он видит опасный блеск ножа в руках у одного из отморозков, его мнение кардинально меняется.

И тут же раздается голос — чертов знакомый голос, сейчас звучащий как божье благословение.

— Что здесь происходит? — громко и строго спрашивает Спок. Дерущаяся толпа на мгновение замирает, а один, особо умный, язвит в ответ:

— Иди куда шел, дядя. Или хочешь к нам?

Яша, обернувшись, видит, как Спок вопросительно выгибает бровь, и внутренне ухмыляется: безнаказанно злить профессора еще никому не удавалось.

— А ты хочешь провести ближайшие сутки в обезьяннике? — спокойно интересуется Спок и достает телефон, набирая какой-то номер. Видимо, он включает громкую связь, потому что гудок разносится по всему двору, и компания неуравновешенных идиотов скрывается в осенних сумерках.

Яша тут же кидается к Леньке, которому досталось куда больше, чем ему самому: у того рассечена бровь, на губах запеклась кровь, а от воротника рубашки, торчащего из-под куртки, оторвано несколько пуговиц. Но он жив, и ножом его не задело. И для Яши это — самое главное.

Спок подходит к ним едва слышно, Яша даже вздрагивает, когда сильная рука разворачивает его лицом к профессору.

— Боже мой, Яков, у вас бывают спокойные вечера вообще? — спрашивает он, и это — самая сильная эмоция, которую Яша от него слышал. Потому что голос у Спока слегка дрожит, и руки — всегда уверенные его руки, — тоже немного ходят ходуном. Ну, или Яше просто кажется в наступающих сумерках.

— Очень редко, — ухмыляется Яша и морщится, когда из разбитой губы снова начинает течь кровь. Он слизывает ее, но, судя по взгляду Спока, ситуации это не помогает. Тот протягивает ему платок, но после, будто передумав, сам стирает кровь с подбородка и с губ. Яша, словно завороженный, не может отвлечься от ощущения горячих пальцев на своем подбородке и мягкого прикосновения платка к ране.

Сбоку тихо кашляет Ленька, и Яша нервно дергает плечом. Спок проводит по губе еще раз и убирает платок в карман.

— Вас ждут дома? — спрашивает он у обоих парней сразу, и они качают головами. Яша на мгновение думает сказать, что его давно нигде не ждут, но вовремя прикусывает язык. — Тогда пойдемте ко мне, я вам обработаю боевые ранения.

Яша готов поклясться, что слышит в тоне обычно безэмоционального профессора сарказм, и улыбается краешком губ, тут же слизывая снова начинающую течь кровь.

— А вам можно доверять? — с подозрением спрашивает Ленька. — Вдруг вы нас сейчас где-нибудь убьете.

— Лучше бы вы, молодой человек, думали об этом, когда в драку лезли, — резонно замечает Спок, и Яша тихо хмыкает, тут же получая от Леньки тычок в и без того отбитые ребра. — И нет, я вас не убью. Еще пара лет такого образа жизни, и мне даже не придется марать руки.

Ленька морщится. Яша от такого заявления закашливается.

— Профессор, ну мы же не совсем идиоты, — говорит он.

Спок красноречиво молчит в ответ.

***

Конечно, они соглашаются на помощь Спока. В конце концов, хотя бы у Яши мозги на месте, потому что Леньке иногда ума действительно не хватало, чтобы не ввязываться в очередную мутную ерунду. Дома профессор предлагает им чай, пока он будет обрабатывать их раны, и Ленька, и Яша с готовностью соглашаются. Яша знает: его дома не ждет ничего, кроме очередных нотаций матери, а потому он не будет отказываться ни от чего, что бы Спок ему ни предложил. В разумных, разумеется, пределах.

Первым Спок помогает Леньке. Перекисью он обрабатывает порезы на лице, сверху мажет их йодом и клеит пластыри, а потом еще и вручает ему нитку с иголкой и коробку с пуговицами — чтобы пришил оторванные. А сам принимается за Яшу.

Яша знает, что у него следов драки меньше, чем у Леньки. Разве что костяшки снова в хлам, но это не страшно, привычно даже. Но с ним Спок возится дольше: тщательно обрабатывает разбитую губу, прикладывает к синяку на подбородке ложку и — Яша готов поспорить — ласково приклеивает пластырь на снова рассеченную бровь. 

У Яши внутри все дрожит и трепещет знакомым образом. Девственником он не был, а влечение ни с чем никогда не путал. Вот и сейчас — Спок только касается его костяшек ватной палочкой с йодом, слегка дует на ранку, совсем как делала в детстве мама, чтобы не щипало, а у него уже внутри все теплеет от предвкушения этого касания. Он осторожно закусывает губу, чтобы не потревожить свежую ранку, но больше всего на свете сейчас хочется притянуть профессора ближе к себе и поцеловать. В благодарность или чтобы выразить то, что нельзя высказать словами — Яша еще не понимает, но — отчаянно хочет поцеловать.

Спок будто чувствует это, будто знает, о чем тот думает, а потому обрабатывает руки медленно и вдумчиво. Конечно, так и нужно, так правильно, в таких вещах спешка ни к чему. Но Яше очень хочется надеяться, что это не просто из-за профессионализма, а потому, что есть за этим что-то большее.

Он смотрит на Леньку: тот сосредоточенно пришивает пуговички, изредка отпивая чай, и выглядит так неожиданно ново, будто Яша никогда в жизни его не видел. Ленька поднимает на него взгляд и смотрит вопросительно, мол, чего ты уставился-то? Яша качает головой и тянется за своей кружкой свободной рукой. Чай обжигает горло и пищевод, и теперь он даже может обмануть себя, решив, что внутри все горит от горячего чая, а не от прикосновений Спока.

Может. Но — предсказуемо — не хочет.

Спустя несколько долгих, казавшихся Яше вечностью, мгновений Спок наконец заканчивает оказывать первую помощь. Он убирает лекарства в аптечку и наливает чай себе.

— Вы можете переночевать у меня, если вас настолько сильно не ждут дома, — предлагает он.

Ленька закашливается, Яша смеется его реакции.

— Мы не будем настолько сильно вас смущать, профессор, — отвечает он за двоих. — Сейчас чай допьем и пойдем, да, Лень?

Леня кивает, все еще кашляя.

Чай они допивают быстро. Ленька заканчивает пришивать пуговички — и чего так долго возится, всего три ведь оторвали. Яша долго благодарит Спока, уже стоя на пороге, а Ленька нетерпеливо тянет его за рукав — неудобно ему находиться в гостях, стыдно за драку и за то, что если бы не Спок, то их бы, может, правда убили бы в том дворе.

— Иди, я догоню сейчас, — шепчет ему Яша, а сам снова поворачивается к Споку. Тот стоит в прихожей, оперевшись плечом о стену. Яша подходит ближе и, собрав в кулак всю свою смелость и весь адреналин, оставшийся после драки, выдыхает ему прямо в губы: — Спасибо большое.

И — пока Спок не успел отойти подальше, ошалевший, наверное, от такой наглости, — целует, сжигая собственные пути к отступлению. Он, конечно, не напирает. Просто касается губ губами, не обращая внимания на саднящую боль, прихватывает ласково, не давя и давая возможность отстраниться, хотя и жуть как этого не хочет. Но Спок возможностью пользуется: отстраняется и слегка отодвигает Яшу от себя.

— Яков, — начинает он. Яша качает головой и перебивает.

— Не надо, пожалуйста. Все нормально, я просто... Извините, профессор. Уже действительно поздно. Я пойду лучше. 

Яша делает шаг назад, готовый развернуться и бежать отсюда подальше, но внезапно Спок сам подается вперед. И целует. Сам.

Яша таращит глаза, не веря самому себе и своим ощущением. Но нет, тело не врет: на губах губы Спока, на плече — его сильная ладонь. И о боже, это внезапно слишком хорошо. Лучше, чем Яша успел себе напредставлять. 

Но на этот раз Спок снова отстраняется первым.

Яша спрашивает, часто дыша:

— Это...?

— Уже действительно поздно, — вместо ожидаемого ответа говорит Спок. — Тебе лучше идти. К тому же друг тебя явно заждался. 

Яша хлопает себя по лбу — что он за друг такой, если совсем про Леньку забыл. Хотя как тут не забыть — это отдельный вопрос.

Он уходит, разрываемый вопросами и мыслями, но ему кажется, что, обернувшись напоследок, он видит, как Спок улыбается.

***

Важный разговор случается только через пару недель. Яша успевает надумать себе все, что только может. Он даже пропускает один из митингов оппозиции, потому что просто не в состоянии думать о чем-то другом. Даже Ленька говорит, что он какой-то смурной и странный. Яша и сам понимает, что друг прав, но одно дело — объяснить это себе, и совсем другое — все-таки набраться смелости и поговорить с человеком, который не покидает мысли. Другое и неожиданное сложное.

Но Спок ловит его сам, просит остаться после пары, и Яша с радостью соглашается. Он ничего, конечно, не ждет, но вдруг все решится сегодня, здесь и сейчас?

Спок закрывает дверь и подходит к столу, становясь рядом с Яшей. Тот замирает в ожидании чего угодно, готовый к любому решению Спока, потому что это будет всяко лучше, чем непонятная неизвестность, в которой он варится последние несколько дни и которая разъедает его мысли хуже кислоты. Он и раньше-то не был прилежным студентом, но сейчас и подавно, потому что он просто не может собрать себя в кучу, не может заставить себя перестать думать о Споке, перестать думать о том поцелуе и том, как тот обрабатывал его раны. Как нежно касался порезанной кожи ватной палочкой, как дул на царапины, чтобы уменьшить дискомфорт. Как, черт возьми, спас их с Ленькой из той потасовки! А они ведь даже нормально не сказали ему спасибо, не поблагодарили как следует. Только Яша вывернулся со своим поцелуем, подставив самого себя и спалив собственные мосты. 

— Нам надо поговорить, — произносит он, вырывая Яшу из собственных размышлений, и тот согласно кивает. — О том, что было две недели назад, и о том, что было до этого.

— А до этого что-то было? — подначивает Яша. Спок чуть наклоняет голову в бок. — Ну, хорошо. Да. Было. И что мы будем с этим делать?

— Это я хотел спросить у тебя. Чего ты хочешь? Ты же понимаешь, что нельзя вот просто так взять и поцеловать человека.

Яша кивает, думая, что ответить.

— Я не знаю, — честно признает он. — Я хочу, наверное, всего. Ну, там, отношений, само собой. А вы-то сами как, готовы? 

— Давай тогда уж на «ты», Яков.

— Зовите меня Яшей, — улыбается он Споку. Тот кивает. — Спасибо. Но все-таки. Ведь если вы... Ты, — это дается труднее, чем Яша думал, — сейчас позвал меня поговорить, значит, тоже думал об этом?

— Думал, — признается Спок. — И готов признать, что хочу попробовать отношения. С тобой. Если ты хочешь.

Яша улыбается и протягивает Споку руку. Тот гладит пальцем то место, где остался шрам от пореза той «розочкой», и, когда Спок переплетает их пальцы, у Яши в голове возникает идея. Он оборачивается, внимательным взглядом скользит по задним рядам, припоминая, что у кого-то из одногруппников с собой была вода в стеклянной бутылке. И его поиски увенчиваются успехом.

Он тут же бодро бежит за этой бутылкой и разбивает об парту прямо там под неодобрительным взглядом Спока.

— Я уберу сейчас, подожди! — говорит он и снова подходит к Споку, протягивая ему только что сделанную «розочку».

— Это что? — недоверчиво спрашивает тот.

— «Розочка», — просто отвечает Яша и улыбается, открыто и ярко.

Спок выгибает бровь.

— «Розочка»? Очень оригинальный способ подарить мне цветы.

Яша смеется и пожимает плечами:

— Ну, какая любовь, такие и розочки.

Он, конечно, знает, что о любви говорить рано и бессмысленно. Но улыбка — настоящая, искренняя, неожиданно красивая, — расцветающая на лице Спока стоит тысячи дурацких фраз и не менее дурацких розочек.


End file.
